Bad Points
by The Lost Memory
Summary: One day during lunch, I went to the Third Music Room secretly. I opened the two huge doors in front of me. Luckily, they weren’t there. They must be having lunch. I sighed in relief and began to wander and observe the vacant room. Title Changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys~! So this is my second fanfic. I just published it to kill boredom. So here it is!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hello I'm Naomi. I'm just an ordinary rich girl studying at Ouran Private Academy. I have short brown hair and emerald eyes. Okay so you probably don't care. I found the Host irritating and annoying. I don't know why but to tell you the truth, I'm not like those crazy fan girls who drool and worship the pathetic club. I wonder why they would create one.

One day during lunch, I went to the Third Music Room secretly. I opened the two huge doors in front of me. Luckily, they weren't there. I sighed in relief and began to wander and observe the vacant room. I had to admit, it was clean. The things were well-organized. I searched for some instruments because it **was **a Music Room. I saw the grand piano. I went and looked at it. It was really dusty and I felt sorry for the poor thing. I pressed one of the keys and it gave off a weird sound. It wasn't used anymore. It was abandoned.

After I observed the room, I was going out when suddenly someone twisted the doorknob. I panicked. "What am I gonna do? Think Nao. Think." I thought as I saw the long red curtain that ends on the smooth and shiny floor. I didn't hesitate and quickly hid underneath the curtains. It was dusty but I didn't sneeze. Thank God I wasn't allergic to dust! I peeked and saw the entire Host Club. I saw Haruhi scowling at the twins, twins hugging Haruhi, Tamaki ranting about that, Kyouya calculating their profits and my classmates, Mitsukuni and Takashi looking at them.

_Another fact: I do not call my classmates by their nicknames._

So want to know why I went to this place? Of course to observe them. I'm not some crazy superintendent who observes classes and checks if the students are good. Nope, I'm not like that. I'm here because I want to know how they make girls squeak. I don't trust them at all.

I looked at Tamaki who was sulking in one corner.

**Class 2-A: Tamaki Suoh, President.**

He's nice and a dream come true to many girls. Sure he's everything but there some things that you may consider. **Imagine** you were **his girlfriend. **Instead of having a date between you and him, there are girls who're running after him yelling "Marry me" crap. Do you like that?_You will never have any chance to be with him._

Also I wish he would stop saying some lines like "you're the most beautiful", "you're my one and only" or any other baloney things. It makes me want to throw up. I feel like punching his face.

If someone hurt him through words, he would sulk or cry. Such a crybaby. I hate those kinds of men. Weeping just because of that ..I think he's gay.

My rants in my thoughts were interrupted as I heard him yelling at the twins. "Get your hands off my precious daughter!" He yelled. Also that's another thing I want him to change. The "family" concept thing. So imagine again you're his girlfriend. Would you always like or consider being called by daughter? I'm sure you don't like it. If it was me, I would punch him in the face. I don't know why many girls love him.

I looked again, and they're still noisy. I don't think I could handle their noise. It makes my ears bleed. I looked at the guy with eyeglasses. He was the only other quiet person besides Mori.

**Class 2-A: Kyouya Ootori, Vice President.**

He's cool and girls like him. He's smart, kind and cool. A perfect guy for some girls. But is he really kind? Well if he was hosting, well yes. How about a person without profits? I actually find him a wolf in sheep's clothing. He likes profits and money. That's nothing to be surprised about. So for people who think he's kind, **think again.**

He's like Hotaru Imai from Gakuen Alice. He may look like he cares but he doesn't. His behavior shows to _commoners_ that money revolves on Rich's life. Well it is but not everyday!!!

The Host Club was now open for business. They began to entertain as they opened it. I looked underneath the curtains and saw the twins doing their brotherly-love act. Some of were squealing.

**Class 1-A: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.**

I heard about them when I was on my middle school years. These twins were self-centered but they changed when they joined the club. If I had to choose from this and that, I would choose that. Of course they're nice also but what's bugging me is HOW THE HECK SUOH CHANGE THEM FROM SELF-CENTERED TO HOMOS! The girls may squeaked because of their act but I found it super disgusting! Love between same genders. I wanted to throw up right now!

They pull pranks and that's why they are called devils. What if they fool you? They acted to be your friends and in the end they betrayed you. They said it's just for fun. Nonsense! I scoffed at that thought.

"KYAAA~!!!!" I looked at them and saw Haruhi smiling sweetly at them.

**Class 1-A: Haruhi Fujioka**

He's nice and intelligent. He looks like a girl rather than a boy. But what if he's a she? Just disguising as a he so that he could pay off his debt? Of course this may be an utter shock. Fan girls of his may not accept the truth. But if he is a she, then it would make sort of like who'll win Fujioka's heart? That would be major news.

I don't know anything about him so I couldn't rant more. I don't know why, maybe I should research a little about him. He's hideous.

Suddenly, someone pull the curtains. I was caught. Everyone looked at me with curiosity. I looked at the person and it was Mitsukuni. He blinked twice. "Nao-chan, what are you doing there?" I ignored him and excused myself. As I get out of the room, I began to curse Mitsukuni in my thought. "Darn, I should have joined the Black Magic Club." I hissed.

* * *

**How was it? Okay so some of you are irritated. It's not my fault. Blame it all to Naomi. Oh yeah I forgot to tell, flames are accepted so rant if you're annoyed to this story.**

**Review and I'll post the next one when I finally have time. School is here…**

**Thanks~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Second chapter is up. I would like to thank all people who reviewed the first chapter. Because of that, I am here, publishing the second chapter.

Anyways, enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Hatori Bisco. I only own Naomi.

* * *

It was a sunny yet dark day today for me. I could not get any sleep last night. Maybe it is because of what happened yesterday. I wouldn't be caught if it were not for that meddling kid. Darn Mitsukuni.

I sighed in depression at that thought as I slumped myself on my desk. I was sleepy. I don't know if I can stay awake for the lectures. If I wasn't caught yesterday, I would had a nice and peaceful sleep last night.

My eyes were closing and my vision was almost blurring when suddenly, "Nao-chan! Good Morning!" I scowled at the owner of the high pitched voice. I know who it was and I turned to see the person…. It was…..Mitsukuni.

"Hello Mitsukuni and good morning." I said emotionlessly and waited impatiently for some questions. I knew he was a type of guy who would ask too many questions. I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited for him to speak. He looked at me with worried eyes. "Nao-chan, are you alright?"

I gave him a fake smile. "Yes I'm fine. Just sleepy."

He smiled back at me.

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka**

He's sweet, friendly and cute as everyone says but I have some things I don't like about him.

"_I wanted to eat cake~!" A high pitched voice shouted._

One, he's predictable. I mean he always likes cakes. You always know what's in his mind and It irritates me. Ughh…could he have anything else to do other than karate, cake, and bunny?

He's scary. I know that I'm not being specific but I think some of you know what I'm talking about. _When someone awakens him. _If someone awakened him from his sleep then he was asking for a death wish.

By accident? You awakened him by accident, I'll pray that you rest in peace. Because of curiosity? Do you know the phrase "curiosity kills the cat"? Well, it's a good quote and a lesson for you. One more thing, Please do not try wake up people with Blood Type AB. So, why you don't you find out their blood type before waking them up or else you might be the one who ends up sleeping in the infirmary.

If someone hurt his friends, he will be angry as hell. It's scary. I'm not scared of his expression but of karate. He might kick, judo, or karate them. So if I hurt Fujioka, Suoh, or Mori, will he kick my butt? That's not good. I shivered at the thought that's why I don't want to be friends with Mitsukuni (though he already clarified me as his friend), that's why I only give him fake smiles every now and then. It's simply because of that! Okay so it's so simple….but everyone is different from one another.

"Nao-chan, why were you hiding underneath the curtains?" I froze when he asked. I couldn't think of any excuse, It seemed that my mind had permanently shut down when I needed it the most. _'Come on Nao! Think! Think!'_ I shouted at myself in my mind, Even though my face was emotionless inside I was nervous wreak.

I coughed nervously "Mitsukuni it's none of your business. I was just looking for my sketch book-" I showed him my sketch book. Good thing I always carry it around with me. "-and when I was going out, someone suddenly twisted the doorknob. Of course Ootori might accuse me as a snatcher when he saw me, so I hid in the curtains. I was going to wait for you guys to get out and that's where you pulled the curtains and I was caught." I said keeping my voice blunt and honest and my face emotionless.

"Oh I see but why was your sketch book there?" He asked again. I already feel like punching him in the face. He's asking too much questions, I gave him another fake smile.

"A few days back when my chauffeur hadn't arrived, I was looking around for a quiet and peaceful place. I didn't bother to look at the sign of the room(Third Music Room) and I just entered the room. I was sketching something on my sketch pad but suddenly I heard one of the butlers calling me to inform me that my driver had arrived, I immediately ran out of the room leaving my sketch pad on the desk." I said it all in one breath without stopping, there was no way he could figure out I was lying. My lie was said so easily and smoothly even I thought it was the truth not that I was praising myself, no well I was proud that I could lie so easily it could have sounded as if I was normally talking to him.

Mitsukuni gave me a blank stare. I think all of what I've said still hasn't registered in his mind. After few minutes he smiled at me. Finally!

"Nao-chan is really nice!" I fell down anime style about the randomness. I think he didn't understand because I said it too much at once and so fast.

"Ah." I looked at the stoic tall man that agreed with Mitsukuni. It was Takashi.

**Takashi Morinozuka**

Well he's nice and super quiet. I don't know why. Maybe a brain damage? Nah… he talks sometimes. Or is he shy? Maybe. Well Takashi is nice and helpful. Once he helped me with the carrying of books but that doesn't mean I like him or anything. I don't like anyone in the Host Club and never will!!!

He maybe quiet and nice but do you think he's secretive? We don't know much anything about him! Could he at least try to talk more about him? He would always "ah" and I don't know if he's saying okay or not.

I'm more scared about his other side. I mean when he's restless. I've saw what happened with my eyes. He's a flirt! I should be more careful. I think he would be like Tamaki when he's always restless. Not just like Tamaki but the annoying flirtatious side of Tamaki.

I think that's all of the Host Club. Oh wait….I forgot someone. The "manager".

**Renge Houshakuji**

Yup, the so called manager of the club. I nearly died when she became their manager. Sure she's an expert when it comes to Moe but I hate her. You know why? I think you all know why. For those who don't, let me tell you.

SHE'S THE WORST MANAGER EVER! SHE'S SUPER NOISY WHEN ANYTHING IS MOE!!!! UGHH!!! THEN THE STUPID POWER MACHINE!!! IT'S ALWAYS NOISY. I HATE HER LAUGH AND I HATE HER VOICE. I HATE EVERYTHING THAT'S HOST CLUB AND RENGE!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE MY ALLERGIES!!!!!!

"Ms. Kanazuki? Ms. Kanazuki!!!" I was startled and stood up abruptly. I looked at my classmates and to my teacher Kinomoto-sensei. He was shocked since I'm always attentive in class. He looked at me sheepishly. "Is something bothering you Ms. Kanazuki? I've been calling your name 5 times already." He clarified. I gulped. "I….....was sleeping with my eyes open?" The whole class laughed at me. I was deeply embarrassed. My reputation was gone. _'Wait……when did he enter the class?' _I thought. I never saw or heard him entering the class. Maybe I wasn't paying attention because I was ranting about Renge and the others. I bowed towards Kinomoto-sensei. "I'm very sorry sensei. I'll never do it again." I apologized sincerely. "Next time you do it again, detention will be waiting for you." I sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Good thing Kinomoto sensei was nice or else I would have been dead.

Since I don't want to be scolded again, I listened to him. We were taking some physic lessons. Oh yeah speaking of lessons I have some.

One is Never Judge a Book by it's Cover.

Two is never rant about them in your thoughts while listening to your teacher's lectures.

Three for the fan girls of the Host Club, all of you have bad tastes.

End.

* * *

Yay! Finished! Yeah it was kind of shot and I was clueless by the time I wrote. So, if this one didn't make you laugh, just tell me so and give me some that'll make them laugh. Thanks~!


End file.
